villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
My Magical Unicorns
The "My Magical Unicorns" are the main antagonists of The Forgotten and are a homage to the My Little Pony series as well as the meme phenomena that grew from its most recent revival: like all homages however they differ considerably from the media they are based upon. The group consists of Sugar, Spice, Nice and Rice - who are all Toons, much like Betwixt, yet are of a more "chibi" design than the usual 1920s design found in the mainstream Betwixt series. Despite their somewhat comedic appearance the events of The Forgotten are considered canon and as antagonists these rogue Toons did pose a geniune threat to the Multiverse, the cast are also recurring characters in the Immortals series. History The Forgotten Sugar, Spice, Nice and Rice were collectively known as "My Magical Unicorns" and starred in their own show up until the 1960s, when the show was cancelled in its third season due to a mixture of financial problems, lack of staff and the success of the Mighty Extreme Dudes - a rival show which ultimately became a craze. As the show faded into general obscurity Sugar, Spice, Nice and Rice all ended up transported to the Land of Nowhere - unlike Toons of the "Toon Era" none of the "My Magical Unicorns" had direct contact with humans and as a result when they were transported to the Land of Nowhere they had no idea that Toons relied on human imagination to exist (Toons "born" after the "Toon Era" inhabit pocket-dimensions based around the "show" humans observe them in, which are secretly filmed and released to the public by the same authorities who effectively banned human and Toon interactions in the past, making the world believe Toons to be fictional characters). At first horrified at the idea of their entire existence being dependent on people they were forbidden to even interact with the "My Magical Unicorns" rebelled and decided that they would not be forgotten - it was the idea of Sugar to find a "Chosen One" by which to try and free themselves from the Land of Nowhere and return to Earth, since their own reality was effectively destroyed when they were transported to the Land of Nowhere. This "Chosen One" would turn out to be Mark Hefter - a middle-aged man who had collected My Magical Unicorn merchandise most of his life, having entered the old studio to take a picture of the set his presence was seen by Sugar as a sign he was the "One" and thus the rogue Toons began to communicate with him from afar. Unfortunately this drove Mark rather insane and he went on a rampage, yet this suited the now corrupt Toons as their "Chosen One" invaded a Fair intent on forcibly reminding everyone of the My Magical Unicorns existence. Yet the presence of Para and Dox soon proved troublesome as they confronted Mark, which resulted in the My Magical Unicorn gang spiriting the pair off to the Land of Nowhere - exhausting a great deal of power in the process but determined not to allow them to stand in the way of their plan. However as the battle intensified the other Unicorns began to doubt their plan and when Sugar revealed her true intention to enslave the world they rebelled against her - leaving her as the sole antagonist of the story. Sugar's Revenge The Immortals Series Category:Character Category:Factions Category:Toons Category:Major Antagonists Category:Betwixt Category:Major Protagonists Category:Emperor Gear Category:Co-Owned Characters